By Any Means Necessary
"By Any Means Necessary" is the 36th storyline mission in Watch Dogs, and the 6th and final mission in Act III. Mission plot Having recruited Clara and T-Bone, Aiden can now move forward with the download of Iraq's data for Damien. After requesting sniper support from Jordi, Aiden heads for Rossi-Fremont. Because Iraq's heavy forces guard the compound, Aiden's best avenue is to sneak to the main door while Jordi supplies cover fire as needed. Jordi remarks over comms that the Viceroys are less a mere street gang and more a real army. Aiden reaches the main door to find the lock code-encrypted. He calls Clara about opening it. T-Bone says that he can hack the door only during a blackout. Aiden kills the power enabling the team to open the door for him. Once inside, he's addressed over a radio. It's Iraq saying that Aiden was expected and that he "ain't coming back from Rossi-Fremont." Aiden then encounters Iraq's "family" (loyal, heavily armored gang members) and must engage them in combat. Aiden progresses inward and upward through such heavy resistance, ultimately reaching Iraq's room. He downloads the required data from a computer. As he attempts exit, Iraq confronts him in person. A Viceroy gunman also comes as backup and Aiden must defeat him. An explosion then occurs throwing Iraq to the ground. He tries to kill Aiden in a cutscene, but fails. Aiden chases him out to a roof. While on the rooftop, Iraq is nowhere to be seen but resumes talking to Aiden by radio. He orders a few more Viceroys to kill Aiden followed by an Enforcer if he defeats them. After Aiden deals with him, Iraq returns with an ATSG-12. Aiden ultimately must kill him. After delivering a short monologue, Aiden leaves Rossi-Fremont with no further resistance. The mission destination changes back to the bunker where the mission Someone's Knocking will commence. Mission objectives *Enter Rossi-Fremont. *Reach Iraq's server room. *Download all server data. *Leave Rossi-Fremont. *Follow Iraq. *Eliminate Iraq's personal guards. *Take down Iraq. *Leave Rossi-Fremont. Tips *Make sure that Aiden is fully "armed and dangerous" before starting the mission. He will encounter numerous enemies, inside and out, including many Elites and four Enforcers. *Much of the outside action can easily be skipped by triggering a blackout and running to the main door. *Be careful progressing inward. Early on, the elevator will open revealing three Elites. To preemptively counter them, set a Proximity IED in front of the elevator. *The second Enforcer turns up in the arcade room. As there are no power boxes to explode nearby, Aiden must defeat him with a kill or takedown. *The third Enforcer, however, is within range of a power box and vulnerable to explosion. *At the end when Aiden must defeat Iraq, after defeating the first wave of guards, collect all IEDs and deploy them in strategic locations or concentrate them at the forthcoming Enforcer's point of entry. **There's also a 'max ammo' bag that the player can reload with. **Once the Enforcer shows up, lure him onto the IEDs and explode them. Use any powerful gun (such as an ATSG-12 or a U100) to shoot him while he is down. **Use extreme caution as Iraq's shotgun and the Enforcer's LMG can kill Aiden instantly. **The ATSG-12 is highly effective against Iraq. Trivia * This is the only mission where Aiden can physically enter Rossi-Fremont. Parts of the interior can be seen through cameras in Grandma's Bulldog and Planting a Bug, but Aiden does not go himself. Outside of these missions, there is no access to Rossi-Fremont nor interior visuals. (Triggering Blackouts will no longer make the doors open after this chapter.) ** Also unique to the three specified missions is that they're the only ones where Aiden can obtain audio logs left by Iraq and Bedbug that are inaccessible elsewhere. * Jordi's cover fire is provided from an open window in the Northern building of Rossi-Fremont. His means of entry are something of a mystery since the doors are locked using re-purposed ctOS equipment (that requires hacking to open) and the building is occupied by Viceroys. ** In a related mystery, it's not clear how Iraq knows about Jordi sniping. There are no cameras outside the compound. Even if Jordi was still at the same spot during the final battle, Iraq was hiding in the opposite direction of where Jordi would have been. It is possible that Jordi was spotted by one of the Viceroys protecting Rossi-Fremont or the residents. ** During this mission, Jordi uses a unique suppressed SR-25. * Most of the cameras used in the Grandma's Bulldog chapter disappear in this mission. * Unlike most missions, it is not possible to maintain stealth inside Rossi-Fremont. All enemies will be aware of Aiden's presence after he uses the elevator. The two first guards inside the building won't be, though, nor the Soldiers that appear via elevator. ** Taking cover, however, can cause nearby enemies to lose sight of Aiden and get stuck searching for him. In that case, stealth can be used. * Iraq and his bodyguard both register as Enforcers but differ from normal Enforcers. They are weaker (especially Iraq) to gunfire but can withstand more explosive damage before dying. ** One recommended weapon against them is the ATSG-12. ** That final Enforcer has a fixed profile: DeAndre Coleman, Wanted for murder, Age: 29, Occupation: Iraq's Bodyguard. * Even if Iraq is killed through quick or destructive ways (i.e. being shot in the head, thrown off the building, or hit by an IED/Grenade) the cutscene before his death will show him collapsing as if he has been shot multiple times. * Iraq will fight Aiden using an ATSG-12, but his death cutscene will show him dropping an AK-47. * It is revealed in this mission that Iraq was the other hacker during the Merlaut job. He tried to access the video of the Mayor murdering Rose Washington. He aspired to control the whole city with this blackmail, but failed to do so. Transcript Video Walkthrough Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Act 3, Mission 06 By Any Means Necessary Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 188 - Act III - By Any Means Necessary Navigation Category:Missions Category:Act III Missions